Legato in C Sharp
by Vanyiah
Summary: [W.I.P] The Yokai lord was tired of the curse the siren had placed on him. But in the 18th Centuary he finds her reincarnation. Luckily, the girl is dropped onto his doorstep as his ward, and with her curious heart she becomes enchanted with him. Too easily...
1. Torment Me

WARNINGS AND NOTE (READ PLEASE):

This story **will** include:  
Hurt/comfort  
Romance  
Slight Violence  
Minor (15-16 with a 25)

NOTE:

The warnings are what one should expect regardless. I mean come on. This is Sesshomaru and Rin we're talking about :D  
I'm not going to trouble you with continuous Author Notes for upcoming chapters.  
I will say, you **MUST READ **the entire chapters and not post reviews about things you don't understand.  
In a published novel or book one can't just text the author asking about what's going on when they expect the reader to READ!  
So again, read and whatever confused questions you have now... Wait, because they will be answered later.  
And if questions still aren't answered after 2 or MORE chapters THEN post your confusion in your review.

Reviews aren't meant to SPAM or ANNOY anyone for that matter.

Thanks... And to those who read this. Really. Thank You. That means a lot.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Forever, till you can finally catch me, these memories, images and feelings will plague you!"_

The Baron awoke with a gasp as the owl's first calls echoed beside him. He looked up, just how long has that bird been watching him? Better yet what time was it? Sesshomaru laid back down into his bed; mind still reeling from that continuous, horrible dream. Perhaps the owl knew his master was suffering and searching for a remedy. Within a few moments the owl screeched and landed beside the Baron's pillow bobbing his head.

"Am I losing my touch?" Sesshomaru questioned the owl whilst rubbing his head.

The owl smiled with its eyes and echoed a "who" very boldly. Slowly, the bird turned its head towards the veiled portrait on the other side of the massive room; in turn questioned the master of the item.

"Who is behind that veil, you ask? The witch herself in every lifelike painted stroke imaginable." Sesshomaru didn't dare raise his head in the bird's gazing direction. Why he still kept the portrait baffled even him. With the curse the sea witch placed upon him she had probably found it amusing to leave a humanistic trait in his heart. Bafflement. Surprise. How he wished his heart felt little as it did so long ago. Still even after she had dissipated into bubbles he still kept the painting—well in care and with much love as if the woman was there beside him.

The owl let out a sound as if beckoning its Lord to rise and be on his way, for the bird himself saw the way those amber eyes longed after the veiled creature.

"I'll find her Genji. Even if it takes this regency era and the next to do so." The cold tone of Sesshomaru's voice left the owl nodding his head and flying back to the large open cage.

"I will not have my daughter prance around like some wanton nymph!" The Count Grimwood had suffered the latest rebellion of his youngest child in over 24 hours. Fully aware of his child's fear, as he stared her down, his height adding drama, and his usual kindly look turned into freezing ice. How many times had Rin taken a chance—a dangerous chance—with her luck? How many times must the child pull at her Father's hair till he completely lost all reason and whipped the girl's rear like a dog's?

"I merely hugged, Avery, we've known each other since childhood." Rin reasoned softly, her eyes downcast and face turned to the warm fire—perhaps it would be her last warm fire to sit by.

"I could care less if you were his wife in five lives before! An Englishwoman does not nonchalantly go up to a male and give her affection so obviously in front of the ton!" Count Grimwood had thrown his hands onto the arms of the chair, Rin sat in comfortably, and pinned her further into the cushions. Quickly pulling away and rubbing his temples.

"Mother told me back in Japan that regula-"

"We are not in Japan! Quit referring to your Mother's free lifestyle, Rin!" The Count had thrown himself into his liquor and went into a raving brawl at his daughter's attitude, and how she represented the Grimwood title. All the while his voice becoming higher, angrier, colder and loud enough for the servants to hear, even the footmen trembled.

"Rin, why must you worry your Mother more? Why, my child? Is being bedridden not already enough of a hindrance than having your youngest, trample all over London like some snobbish tart?" The mentioning of the Countess had Rin brimming with tears and she profusely wiped them away before her father could complain more about her being.

"Your sister, Kagome, is already married and with two children. Why can-"

Knowing full well of where the words were to be led, Rin stopped her father from saying anymore. Daringly, Rin gave herself up in a sacrifice that would not cost her father but her mother and two sisters.

"Is the offer still open? The one of being the ward of the Baron Rubinstein?" With those few words Rin had signed herself off to heaven knows where in the countryside somewhere near a beach that led to the open sea. Her father had quirked an eyebrow and with that signed a treaty with the devil, of course not knowing the full impact of his hurried decision.

"It's only one year, right?" Rin was hopeful that her absence away from her mother and sisters would not be long, and anymore tremendously stressful.

"If you can convince the Baron of your behavior." His tone wasn't sounding hopeful in her progress, but utterly in laughter if she could even do it.

"Most likely he'll read right through your guise and keep you for another year and a half." The blunt response from Count Grimwood made Rin cringe, and then completely close up from breathing. Her father savored his spirit leisurely taking small sips and then closing his eyes.

"Father, do you hate me so? Even though I love yo-"

"You speak of love? If you truly loved me then you would be married, with child, and submissively serving your husband! Don't speak of love like a useless fling." He threw what was left of the spirit into the fire with all his might and then threw himself back into his chair!

"You'd best be writing a letter to your mother and sisters about your quick leave." The Count disengaged himself from the conversation. On the way out of the study he told the footman to watch his daughter write the letter, making sure she wrote with great emotion and significance.

"Miss, your Fath-"

"I know. He loves me, and his anger is fueled by the spirits he consumes." The footman could only turn his eyes away from the small girl. So long had he watched her flourish into a young lady-seeing her so submissively head towards the guillotine broke his heart.

Within the few moments of writing her letters, Rin answered the silent question her concerned footman held deeply within his mind, "William, if I could be free, perhaps in another life—then I would be."

And without looking up at him or saying anything else, William, excused himself to ready his young Mistress's things.

"_My Lord Sesshomaru, I hope that someday you will be able to catch me."_

_With that the siren tuned into clear glistening bubbles, her voice held within the transparent circles.  
If one were to strain their ears then truly, one would be able to hear her singing sadly for the man she lost yet forever knew would be her undoing..._


	2. Berry stains and Gazes

Rin watched from over her shoulder as the trunks of things she had brought from home were being carried away, she on the other hand fallowed a maid in the opposite direction where her vision was cut off from the items. White walls that went on forever, one large window that sat by itself overlooking the sea just beyond the estate grounds, and a large bed with covers that could barely help a beggar from the cruel winter climate. Something that Rin did not voice her displeasure at, but merely thanked the maid that left her alone in the room to contemplate, her eyes roaming already to the wardrobe filled with drab looking dresses. All a muted gray or black and the fabric a heavy thing of wool and or other unfashionable monstrosities.

Great, so this was the game her new guardian wanted to play! Strip everything from her till she was left nothing but the title of a "ward" or "orphan. Holding no real title or pride for herself while she studied under the hand of a man she had only met a few times, unfortunately for her. The times she had eyed and conversed with him had made her feel like nothing less of than a brainless baby making machine!

"Confidence," Rin sadly to herself as she broke out into a sweat, trying to breathe past the tight laced corset and stinging tears. "Confidence you silly git!" She cracked a smile and let herself loose regardless of who witnessed her time of weakness. Oh, dear God in heaven what was happening to her?

Yes, oh did she ever remember THE Baron OF Mershire. An albino statuesque species of a male, embodiment of Michelangelo's David and the Adam to the Eve of English society. A man who paid no heed to others but was in his own classification regardless of the title "Baron" that he held... Now, her guardian.

Rin clutched at her heart and felt the organ pulse and jerk within her. The Baron absolutely terrified her lest she admit it, and she knew she had best listen and be a complete slave to his every wish. She only prayed that the days would pass by quickly, and that she would see the face of her beloved mother before she completely wasted away.

"Miss?" Rin was startled so much she jumped and collided into a chest that she had yet to acknowledge was standing right in front of her. "I beg your forgiveness!" The youth had tried to apologize while untangling her hair that had caught on the person's front coat buttons.

The person chuckled at Rin actions and merely placed their hands on her shoulders, trying to calm the small creature. "Miss, dun be worryin' 'bout a thing. My duty as yer butler to help ya through such situations!" The Scottish brogue was something the youth did not expect to hear, daringly she raised her face as much as she could to look into the male's face. Oh my!

He didn't look English or even Scottish at all, with his tied back black hair and olive skin that is! She was thoroughly confused at the slight lack of detail in this person's outer appearance.

"Dun be lookin' at me like that, miss!" He playfully gave her a scolding look as he worked to unhook the fine silk threads wrapped around his buttons. And quickly backed away to get a better look at her.

"D-do forgive me, I seem to have yet meet a Scotsman with such an appearance as yourself." Rin had reeled back suddenly at the thoughtless confession, and she averted her gaze! Foolish git! She chastised herself and dared not meet whatever look the male was giving her. Must she fail at everything?

A soft chuckle and he spoke with such a gentle voice it made the girl feel all the more guilty, "Think nothing of it. I'm as mixed as the rest ta' the people here."

She still dared not look into his face, so merely she busied herself with straightening out the loose strands of her chignon and making sure her skin was not sallow from the long coach ride... Then she stopped. What was she doing? She wasn't at home, she wasn't any where near HOME! She was hours away from her family, away from her friends, and away from... Yes, that's right... She had to forget about everything for a year and a half. Forget.

"Miss, let me help you." The butler strode over to the fretting girl and fixed her hair, his hands large yet smooth and slender. So feminine and graceful that they were perfect for playing the pianoforte. She wondered if he did, at least once in his life time. He knew she was eyeing him through the mirror and he found it rather adorable and child-like. Speaking of which... "How old are ye, miss? Ye cannae be too old — oh dear, am I being to nosy?" The butler smiled sheepishly all the while looking at her with a concerned face. But Rin merely smiled back at him and shook her head only a little before replying.

"It's quite alright, I'm sixteen. By the way... Um, if I may ask what is your name?" She blushed at the way the man's eyes sparkled when she reassured him, he was unusual but absolutely intriguing.

"Ulrich, miss, Ulrich Mckarsen."

"Ulrich..." She tested the name and smiled inwardly at how it sounded. Truly this was something.

"The master would like ta see ye as soon as possible." He went on with finishing her hair into a modest bun, and added small small intricate flowers that he pulled from his pocket around her to make a crown of sorts. It was appealing and made the young girl look more at peace than she really was... God knows she needed all the masks she could pull out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The last time she had met the Baron was when her father held a ball about five months ago. The time when her family was still together and her mother was well. A time that Rin felt suffocated by the hypocrisy and greed of the English society, the bigotry was overflowing. She had sipped the tasty punch with vigor, her love for the berry flavored liquid outmatched that of the cake she was eyeing on the other side of the room. She did not notice the man walking straight towards her till they had clashed and the punch had been spilled over her white muslin dress.

"Oh no!" Rin cried out and she handed the cup to a passing footman with a tray. She eyed the vibrant red stain and seethed at the fool who dared spoil her mood. "How dare you!" Rin started and in her right mind would give the ear lashing of the century! Abruptly she swallowed when she met golden orbs and the striding body of her father coming up from behind the man.

"What is all this commotion?" Her father, Count Grimmwood, looked at his daughter accusingly before eyeing the mess over her dress. He swallowed and looked at the albino man to his left. Unsure of what to do or say for the matter at hand.

"You weren't there a second ago. Must have stepped out as I was stepping in." His tone of voice was unnecessary and Rin seethed at him. "You cold, obscene ma—"

"RIN! Dispose of yourself this instant!" The count had grabbed his daughter's rising hand and jerked her towards the exit. Rin eyed the curious faces and blushed at the sudden realization she had completely lost herself to her emotions and that she had the word "fool" plastered across her face and dress! And the irony of it was that she exchanged more words than that mumbling baron did!

She had strode past her way through the sea of bodies and exited the party all together with a glare over her shoulder at the insufferable oaf looking back with a victorious smirk. She had uncouthly lost to a man more handsomer than her! Good news was that Rin slept comfortably for the entire night not having to deal with society's rich and famous. Not to mention vulgarity.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tell me, do you not enjoy the green tea?"

Rin was shaken from her thoughts and her brown doe like orbs met almond shaped golden globes. She stared at that face, at the despicable man before her and mustered the sweetest smile she could all the while praying he could not read her mind like the expression on his face was stating otherwise.

"Absolutely, and the image before me is neither displeasing either." Rin pointed to the sea just beyond the glass paned windows surrounding the enclosed balcony, past the green lush grass sprinkled with a fresh thin layer of snow and past the albino aristocrat's shoulder. Hoping to the Lord Almighty that the topic would turn to another direction than tea, and other things that reminded her of that cursed ball and all the others that fallowed before it.

Who knew exchanging such limited words would cause a storm to brew within the young ward's heart? Hmm, who knew exactly...

"Of course you were, my dear." The Baron said unbelieving the excuse. "Of course you were..."


	3. Lecker

Rin couldn't control herself when it came to Avery Dotson. The one and only male she could be around so comfortably with that it crossed over the lines of social and romantic. The outward appearances to any stranger would seem as if the two were intimately involved, when in all reality Rin just couldn't help herself to how generous the male was...Generous in terms of actually treating her like an equal and not a dumb lass that was materialistic in each and every way.

Avery treated her as if he treated a close child hood friend. When it came to the two there were no secrets no hidden agendas no nothing. Just pure amusement and childish fun. Obviously these amusements weren't seen as such with others who didn't quite know either individuals. Rin was looked at like a tart that merely latched onto a male for his good looks and money while Avery was seen as a run off the mill sampler of women, preferably young and stupid. Both had a labeled reputation that were neither true or real.

Rin's father, the Count Grimmwood, did not find the two's relationship to be quite appropriate for both parties. The chances of a successful marriage were not showing up in the future for his daughter, but rather popularity with the wrong kinds of men.

.

.

.

.

.

It was an act of desperation that had caught the Count's attention to the Baron Rubinstein. The Baron was known for taking individual wards and sprucing them up to be what society expected. Needless to say that the past wards grew up to be very successful and respected people in the end. The Count took the little information he could get and privately met the young man and signed the contract that would forever hold his daughter in a bind if she did not fallow the terms.

"I don't know how else to handle her! She's completely the same as her mother when I first met her!" The Count paced in frustration at the memory of his wife in her earlier days and their daughter. "I don't know how to separate the two of them! The man gets his way without saying anything!" The male was clearly intoxicated and not in his right mind, he swerved and braced himself on the fireplace mantle.

The Baron Rubinstein had nonchalantly helped himself to the open cabinet of spirit decanters. The liquid burned as it should when swallowed and he shrugged his shoulders without much of an expression on his face. "Let me deal with her. I'm sure a year would suffice." The words were clearly whispered and unheard for the Count had yet to make a sign of acknowledgment to the young baron.

Of course, the other male did hear but did little to reply as he thought it over. The proposition seemed very tempting, and it lingered in the desperate Count's mind as his gnawed on his bottom lip, beads of sweat had formed at his brow and he seemed partially crazed. "My wife is not well, my eldest daughter, Kagome, is doing all she can with my ill wife-" The Count collapsed into a silk upholstered chair, face in his hands and doubled over sobbing. "I can't deal with this careless attitude! How will she ever find a husband now? Does she not know the ruin?"

The Baron, if possible, would have rolled his eyes at the pathetic male before him. But opted to circle the Count and throw some meaningless words around. "There are schools and there are private tutors." the Baron swallowed the auburn liquid once more. "And there are nunneries, perhaps foreign schools, and of course disowning." He phrased the words as if they were ideas and the bittersweet taste of a father selling his daughter seemed almost intoxicating even more than spirits. "Then there are mentors." There were always secretive, wide Cheshire like smiles hidden underneath a skin of impassiveness when one was tempting.

Those four words had the desperate Count sold and he signed papers faster than he could have walked out the front door of the Baron's study. Faster than he could have used his head and reasonably thought: Hey, my daughter alone with a man I hardly know for an entire year?

Faster. . . than he could have imagined the consequences of his horrible decision.

Later that night — the Count had ushered his daughter into the quiet study. Rin had shortly arrived from her visit to Dotson's greenhouse where he had shown her botanical mutations. Her mood was anything but depressing or grim. She felt as if she could sing to the skies with the feelings that floated through her heart—

"Father?" Rin had entered the battlefield to which she was unfamiliar with, and her loving father did only what a father could do. . . that is, give the best to his child.

.

.

.

.

.

"I've finally found her reincarnation."

"Easier than the last two, ma' lord?"

"Quite, Ulrich. Quite indeed."


	4. Hart Herz

It was a funny thing really, Rin played with so much passion and so much emotion that she didn't see the humor in the situation. Sesshomaru on the other hand teased the girl more than needed be and she had taken the assumption the male truly did not have any faith left in her whatsoever. Perhaps her sewing skills were somewhat clumsy and slow, and maybe she didn't like to read poems and boring books for the immature mind of a lady. But playing the piano! Now that was one thing she truly believed to be a talent.

"My dear, you are completely talentless!" The Baron exclaimed while clapping his hands together almost giddy.

Rin abruptly stopped and her fingers tingled from the excessive rhythm of the piece she had played. Her brows furrowed and she frowned disagreeably at her guardian. He might as well tell her to jump into the vast body of water that preoccupied as his backyard.

"Sir, if I may defe—" Rin's anger spiked as she was cut off so rudely. "Defend you may not! My dear, you have yet to learn anything, and I shall add that my sympathy goes to your parents." Sesshomaru caught the fire that blared in his young ward's orbs, the intensity of her emotions piqued the male's interest; he contemplated if he should edge on and see what the little fish could throw at him.

"I don't know how you manage to keep anyone's interest." The Baron said with boredom as if this contract was a complete waste of time. He added the action of pinching the bride of his nose and looking down disappointingly whilst shaking his head.

The young ward was speechless. How could she respond? How was she to voice out herself without sounding irrational? How dare this wealthy scoundrel of society's filth talk to her like that! He was not better than the ridiculous idiots taking her for a fool to get her into their beds. Rin had half a mind to pick up the large book beside her and throw it at the impenitent fool, to heck with logic and reason! This idiot agreed to take her on as a ward and here he was shaming her like some naughty child.

Then when logic and reason eased their little bodies through the tirade of angry mobs ready to take action the two little things said what they could say. Of course! Rin calmed and suddenly her face glowed as if she had discovered the truth about life and all that surrounded the earth. He purposely backed her into the wall because he knew she couldn't speak out so freely; it was obviously another test! So it's a game of sorts, Rin mused to herself. Earlier in the week she had presumed the Baron would keep her on the tips of her toes so she would developed a sharp mind! And by George she was right!

"Perhaps, sir, I'm the first mad girl they've seen and find me different?" Rin tried with all her might to sound confident and make a statement, but the intense eyes on her made the small voice falter and her statement became a confused question. Shoot!

Oblivious to the affect of her words on the aristocratic male the girl stared back timidly. Sesshomaru's jaw clenched and he knew he must have been a frightening sight to see because the girl flinched as he stepped back. What the male saw was not a bumbling 18th century, naive maiden, but the reincarnation of his downfall. Everything at this point of time was crucial to Sesshomaru, he had to watch what he did and said. One little, unintended mistake could cause another chain reaction to years of searching for the creature before him.

So, he did what could be out of character for anyone of his disposition... He smiled.

No, it wasn't a great big smile that offered friendship or congratulations. It wasn't a smile that said one thing but meant the other. Nor was it a smile that offered anything promising or any sort of emotion fallowing.

It was just a small smile that was mysterious as it was foreign.

"Very well, you are amusing, Rin." The Baron said softly.

And Rin lifted her head up and nodded slowly whilst saying, "Thank you, Sir." Because what else could the small youth say when those golden orbs softened so, and made her feel somewhat sane and still alive.

.

.

.

.

"This is proving more difficult with each second."

Sesshomaru watched the receding form of his ward as she strode softly down the hall and made her way to the tea room with a romance novel in hand. He had handed the small crimson book to her and told her to engross herself within the author's look on what society's perfect lady should be. He told her to think of it as an instructional than a story which mirrored the same patterns and situations told time and time again. The girl more than obliged if it meant he would stop his attack on her with words that rhymed and poems that made no sense whatsoever.

Ulrich had materialized himself behind the baron and his slight Scottish accent had broken the silence. "Still fallowin' up on the plan, sir?"

Sesshomaru nodded to the butler to close the study doors as they talked privately. It was only mere seconds for Ulrich to forget his decorum, loosened his cravat, and threw his cotton gloves onto the fire place mantle whilst lighting a cheroot.

"Lose the accent, Ulrich, we're safe." Sesshomaru smirked at the male and took a seat behind his desk, writing up some papers and placing them in the safety of his mahogany drawers before fallowing his friend and lighting his own cheroot.  
"Sesshomaru," The relaxed butler acknowledged the company he had, who was currently glaring at the small crackling fire as if it offended him.

"Naraku," The other said monotonously and he slowly raised his head to watch the changing of the butler to his original self while he had already regained his markings from birth and he looked more regal.

"This is too easy. I bet you already knew that to begin with." Naraku explained the accomplished atmosphere that started to creep in, and placed the cigar back to his lips easing the smoke into his mouth.

"Indeed. She was birthed by a Japanese woman, who currently has fallen ill and whose husband is partially mad." If it weren't for the grim thought that lingered in Sesshomaru's brain cavity he could have chuckled and smirked arrogantly

Naraku closed his eyes and tasted the cigar smoke, letting it slowly slip from his mouth by opening very slowly and sighing. "Too easy, indeed."

The males had conversed slowly at first, throwing the facts that had led them to find Rin and the many facades they had put up, the images and the history behind their being in the world, more importantly — in England. There was a chuckle here and there from mostly Naraku as he told what the little ward had written in her journal that she hid under her mattress. Sesshomaru chided the male mockingly, and inquired if she had written down anything useful other than girlish crushes and tips to gardening — a scandalous thing for a noble British citizen to do as a hobby.

"No, not even a hint to her past life. But she is fascinated with water, all aspects and forms in takes. She writes frequently of her discreet rendezvouses outside to dance and linger in the rain, only her siblings know of her affairs." Naraku mocked at the secret obsession the current reincarnation had with water, it was ridiculous, but if it made Rin sleep at night then it was of no consequence to him.

Sesshomaru seemed to show interest at this and he looked back at the study doors where Rin had left him and his heart ached. The curse was getting worse, never had his emotions been so wild and careless. For years after the incident he had been able to control the urges and the feelings, but each minute was testing his patience and his self control.

"Things are coming along nicely," Naraku had a glass of spirit in his hand and he downed the drink almost instantly but the quick glance the other had given him almost had the male choking on the burning liquid.

"You haven't proposed it yet? You're taking things slower than usual, that's not like you." Naraku had offended Sesshomaru and he regretted it. The albino had reached out to swipe the glass from Naraku but the faint glowing of green had disintegrated not only the glass but part of the flesh on the butler's hand.

The dark haired demon just looked at his hand and hissed at the sizzling sound of his skin being eaten away from the poison. The healing process was going to take awhile, even longer if the poison wouldn't stop anytime soon.

"Heh, well, aren't we a changed man." Naraku smirked at Sesshomaru who was currently glaring down at his glowing hand and he emitted a growl from his throat.

"The curse is becoming stronger as it is reckless. Naraku, you've changed too. You're a bit mouthy." Sesshomaru smirked at his companion, and they gave each other a knowing nod before a knock at door interrupted them and they moved about, just in time to see the door opening.

Rin would have been able to see the change in appearances of both males if her head had not been downcast as she entered. The girl was oblivious to the happenings in the study; she stared at the Baron who looked out the window intently watching the sea.

"Oh, pardon me, I knocked but didn't hear anything." Rin explained herself and almost gasped at the materialization of the head butler, Ulrich, to her right for she did not hear or see him enter.

"Sir, everything is in order." Ulrich bowed his head as he was excused, he never said a word to Rin as he exited, not even a glance. The ward was a bit suspicious, had something happened?

"Rin," Sesshomaru caught the girl looking over her shoulder at the butler, and when he spoke she averted her gaze and looked back at her guardian. "We need to talk."


	5. Sliver of Metal

Rin laid in bed that night, her hair splayed around her like a dark sea of black. Her eyes were red and puffy, amazingly her face was fresh and bright, crying did that to her for some reason. She ached all over, today was rough she thought and rolled to her side, clutching the pendant the Baron had given to her. How foolish he was, to think he could buy her over and over again, without an inkling of remorse.

"I'm just to warm his bed, till..." Rin covered her eyes to hide the fresh tears, oh her heart hurt so bad, how much more did she have to endure?

It rang in her head, replacing all the sweet memories and hopes she had on returning home. His monotone voice, those golden orbs, and those graceful lips forming words about her demise.

"Your Father has taken all his money and moved to America. Avery has received an offer by a wealthy plantation owner and married his daughter..." It was worse than bad news.

"And me? What am I to do? How am I to reach my family?" Rin grasped at the arms of her chair, sweat trickling down the side of her face. She was scared. Truly.

"You, my dear, have been given to me as a bride. There is no reaching your Father, your sisters have taken leave with him, to care for your Mother. She has gotten better ever since their arrival." He spoke so smoothly, and showed no sign of remorse or concern for his new found fiance.

How long? How long had she been here? No, a mere week perhaps? And a trip to America was surely long and tedious, it was if... Her Father planned everything from the beginning... And Avery? Oh not him...

"My dear, you've been here for over a month..." No, such thing is a lie...

"But a few days-" His eyes twinkled. "Can pass over time." He finished her sentence and rubbed his chin.

"Oh dear," Rin's eyes fluttered and she blacked out with the information she had just been told. She knew that over the winter days would become shorter and even faster going but still... Rin was in disbelief, but she had only so little after her arrival. Simple piano lessons, reading romance novels, studying the ways of a courteous young English lady. All of it, was to prepare to condition her, to be a bride! A cursed BRIDE.

The last thing she remembered before darkness clutched at her wrist and dragged her into its bottomless pit was the first words the Baron had said to her: "Rin we need to talk."

.

.

He was curious on what was going on in his fiance's mind. What was her little head summing up? Oh he enjoyed this game a little too much and he would publicly admit that he was tastefully sadistic. Did she know perhaps? That she was the reincarnation of his ex-lover about two centuries ago and the root of his problems; per se the curse she had placed on him.

He loved and loathed at the same time how she looked the same even after two reincarnations. Her long ebony threads, chocolate brown eyes almost tinted with black, and that round innocent face. He knew that no matter how she would age that shape of face would always be the same; innocent and corruptible.  
He was astounded with her legs though, merely a tail back in the day with a large expanse of scarred caudal and dorsal fins. Thankfully by the pieces of rock and glass that were embedded into her when he found her.  
She was so beautiful on that perfect shore, wrapped in a fishing net and her body dirty and hair in utter disarray. He wondered why he didn't kill her in the first place but like he said... That face was too innocent to not be tainted. He played with her feelings and in turn got those extracted -into- him.

Ah yes, he could remember the scene now as it played. She had taken residence in an isolated pond within his own small garden, isolated from the main branch of the palace which took up the very front of the estate. She was a scarred from the sharp bits and pieces of objects lodged into her golden scales.

"Speak. I wish to hear your voice." He commanded as he stood over her, she had been idly resting on the pond bank, trying to save herself from the pain she would've felt from laying on her back.

The mermaid glanced up at him with large doe eyes, smiled and nodded. "What is your wish?"

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched, how interesting. Of course, he knew certain creatures could grant anything without a second thought but to truly possess such a thing. Perhaps, he should start a collection.

"I want this garden to flourish with cherry blossoms and peach blossoms over there, by the wall." Now keep in mind the demon Lord Of the West was very young at this time. Before he fought his younger brother for the sword, before his father died, but during the time his father married the human woman.

"Yes," A simple reply before the mermaid lifted her tail and flicked it slowly.

Amusing. So she truly could grant wished. Sesshomaru took a whiff of the fragrance that abruptly entered the air. Illusion or reality? He was curious.

"Make them blossom, now." He commanded once more and the trees morphed and churned with the production of fresh colorful peaches and cherries. The mermaid did not flinch, merely watched him passively.

"Eat," The mermaid cooed and touched the Lord's ankle, he kicked her hand away and pulled a peach and cherry from the branches. Ignoring the hurt look of his new found object.

He sniffed the fruits, felt them and then slowly licked the skins. They were delightful in feeling, the scent was pleasant, not poisonous and he dare to try the juicy things. The mermaid again watched her master and shuddered as his tongue flicked over the fruit skins, she mewed and dug her fingers into the leafy bank.

"No. You eat it." Sesshomaru knelt down and shoved the foods into the mermaid's welcoming hands, more than gladly the creature gobbled up the cherry. Next the peach. Gingerly the creature bit into the fruit, her eyes closed and she moaned delightfully as the juices ran down her throat, she smiled at her Lord, he watched her with a critical eye.

It was surprising. The next moment the mermaid felt large hands clasp at her face and a pretty pink tongue part her lips before rolling around in her mouth. She could not say it was pleasant or even strange. It was what it was. A kiss.

Sesshomaru pulled back and nodded, "Not poisoned."


	6. You Dirty Thing

Every morning he seemed to pass her little body of water like it was another one of those fruit trees he had made her grant him. And every morning she would peek just over the murky surface to watch his receding back and sighed to herself. Just once she would have liked him to look at her, and not scurry away. A quick hello would have sufficed but it seemed she caused more discomfort to him than she knew.

"Ahh," The mermaid cried out softly while clawing the ground, trying to reach the albino figure before he had fully gone. And as always, she would be too late to get his attention. The pain from her recent wounds was still withholding her from her true strength. With a defeated look the maiden sunk back into the water, two little trails of tears emerging from her eyes, and rolling down her face till they pearlized.

By the time Sesshomaru had come back in the evening there were little white dots littering the green lush grass; kneeling down to examine the glowing orb no bigger than a pea. Amusing, he smirked at the fragile object and tossed it to the side; so they weren't lying after all. The demon lord looked around making sure he was alone and the servants were scurrying back to their apartments — leaving him with peace and hopefully patience.

"Rin," Sesshomaru called out the name for his new pet, he had no real reason to use it but merely it stuck out to him. Three meanings, several ways to write the name out yet the same sound. He let his right hand brush the surface of the pond water, and smirked at the sensation of cool skin making contact with his.

When Rin had fully surfaced she merely looked up at the demon lord with her eyes and reached out with her arms, hoping to embrace him to show his welcomed arrival. Silently Sesshomaru rebuked her efforts of physical contact and stood up abruptly, making his way to the cherry trees to observe their color. All the while knowing his rejection would start an emotional wave for the girl. Mermaid or not, a woman would always be a woman regardless if they had legs or a tail. Their hearts and minds would never change. And for the most part the lord was right, for as soon as he fully turned his body away the girl burst out into tears. Her little sobs were trying to be held back, but she failed and the small noises reached her master's ears enough for him to look at her over his shoulder.

Interesting, he thought. No matter how old or mature she looked she could be no more than a child, well in mermaid years and demon years he calculated. But still, she could have easily acted the way she looked but instead dared to show her immaturity to him.

"Hush," Sesshomaru strode over to the pond, and stood over her whilst looking down unimpressed. Rin had settled down and sunk lower into the water, her little pointed teeth showing as her mouth opened to inhale air that escaped through her sobs. "S-s-sorry," Rin struggled to speak to the male and she blushed at the intensity of the accumulating silence, she felt foolish.

Language wasn't a thing that a mermaid or merman learned. Language for them was basically pointless, merpeople barely used vocal communication unless you count the sounds made by dolphins that they imitated to each other. For Rin, she could easily understand anyone and not know that they spoke a thing called English, Japanese or Greek. For merpeople it was just mere sounds not connected by or to a root or source. There was no recognition of language for the merpeople period. Communication would be figured out in some way or another, regardless if one had to draw out their entire life's story on sand or dirt, stick figures included.

"Hold me, p-please." Again Rin had outstretched her arms to Sesshomaru in hopes he would comfort her, she needed more than moss, grass or even water to surround her at the moment. She noticed that she was getting no where, and tried to reach further for him, pleading with her eyes and letting a tear slip out and rolled down her cheek as a pearl. Finally, for what seemed like hours the girl got some sort of contact.

"Thank y-you," Rin said softly. Feeling her master's arms engulf her upper half with such strength and tenderness. She truly did not understand the meaning of physical contact, yet somehow what was happening now was completely different. Had she ever felt such generosity or things from her own parents perhaps this embrace would not be so much as a needed or curious thing.

It was awkward for Sesshomaru entirely, he had merely played his pet for a fool just to see if the rumors he was told were true about the female population of the merpeople. Being overly sensitive to isolation then harshly being rejected without a single word. Then an aching heart would produce a few slip of tears that could fill his sake ochoko with glowing pearls. Funny thing.

"Finished?" Sesshomaru looked down at the trembling body that gripped ever so tightly to his waist whilst burying her side into his pelt laid over his shoulder. It was then that the lord of the western lands payed closer attention to the mermaid's body. His free hand roamed over her back and down her rump trying to figure out just what he was feeling — the texture all too strange. Of what skin he felt was smooth and wet, but then there were small little indents and overly smooth parts of flesh that felt just too strange. Sesshomaru looked down just a bit to see evidence she had missed small chunks of flesh and various white patterned lines covered the small of her back down. Then there was the detail of her tail; golden yet she had various black spots littering the overly large thing. She was a savage, purposely scarred and used as a canvass to show some sort of scarification art.

The next thing he did was fondle one of her shredded fins, noticing how cut up they were, he eyed the golden colored thing more seriously. Something had purposely shredded the mermaid's dorsal fin, and the cut seemed so precise and professional that it was impossible to do such a thing with glass or a rock such crude objects would have left a fray or serrated look but no...

The demon lord seemed so entranced with Rin's ugliness that he didn't pay any mind to the mermaid struggling until he pressed the center pattern on the small of her back. It was then that Rin lost control and she screamed, pushing Sesshomaru roughly off of her, trying to claw her way out of the water which she had managed to go half way till the largeness of her tail stopped her. Weighing her down where she became out of breath and frantic.

The mermaid's caudal fin and partial smallness of her tail were still within the water. Sesshomaru was furious at the commotion the mermaid made, and he watched her thrash against the ground. Her tail flipping water up and over into the grass.

"No, no, no!" Rin screamed and clawed with her webbed hand pulling out the grass blades till she finally settled down, she cried to herself now, but she didn't cry pearls. No, not pearls — but ink.

"What happened to you?"

Rin dared not look at her master, she was too ashamed at the spur of the moment of her emotions running rampant. The albino demon merely stood over the water creature and listened to her heart breaking cries as she rocked on her side mumbling something to herself...

.

.

.

.

Sesshomaru awoke with a headache, he was dreaming about Rin again, only when he first had her in his possession. A mermaid, in her truest vulnerability, but later in her truest powers... "Bothersome," His emotions were on pins and needles, the baron grasped at his chest, his heart was being torn with painful tremors. When he closed his eyes he saw hers. Those deep brown orbs that showed innocence yet —something , it was always something he couldn't quite catch. He remembered how he treated her after years of staying within his walls, such gentle manipulative attentions that brought out her truest feelings for him. She was absolutely in love with him, infatuated, obsessed... But not like the other women that threw themselves at him. She bared her soul so openly to him yet could always intrigue him with the smallest things she did... "Loathsome wench," Sesshomaru hissed as he felt another pang of pain hit his heart... He would never admit why he played her like a flute...

He saw those same eyes contort to ones of hopelessness, of being betrayed and used. Then more ink tears, it was always black tears and a rarity when she cried pearls. But what would he need pearls for? He was wealthy in all aspects... Till of course he married Kagura out of a contract by his Father's thoughtlessness. But he cared as much for the foreign woman like Rin had for him — Kagura was so unique and so fresh he couldn't help but be possessive and caring especially when she carried his child.

A pure bloodied demon woman, fertile, intelligent and with the right principles. Something Rin could never give to her master. She was just too young and childlike regardless of her appearance. No one knew about Rin, and if they did they cared not to press the topic. Whatever Sesshomaru kept it was for him and him alone in privacy.

.

.

.

.

.

He was foolish to show Kagura the mermaid, he should have known that merpeople were in their own classification and that not everyone was immortal or immune to curses... Rin had reacted so painfully and so torn that when she made contact with Kagura she opened her mouth and started to sing. It wasn't the first time he had heard her sing, but the first for her tone and for the song itself. He didn't understand the language or even its origin... He just listened impassively. His wife was rather amused though at the song.

.

.

.

.

.

"She's in a pathetic state. Why don't you get rid of her? Send her back to her family?" Kagura said, worrying about the lone water creature. As they left she eyed the figure of the mermaid that rested in her new home, a lake that only recently her master had let her have... A lake away from his private side of the estate, a lake further into the secluded woods. Isolated again from contact save the cranes that became curious of her and visited only in the Spring.

Sesshomaru rubbed his wife's stomach gingerly and gave a small smile at the little thump he felt against the silk fabric covering the skin. "Why should I? She gave me you..." His eyes were piercing and intense, he was expressionless yet his tone of voice was evidence that the conversation was over.

Kagura smiled warmly at her husband and embraced him carefully, as to not harm her bulge in her front, but her eyes had shifted. They weren't soft or showed any signs of happiness in carrying her lord's child, but they tinted red, completely bleeding into her hazel color. "Then give me permission to grace her with my company." Reluctantly Sesshomaru did, and for the next few months as his wife's stomach grew the mermaid's songs were more heart wrenching and painful that they echoed through the wind and trees till they made their way to his ears...

.

.

.

.

.

It was Spring when Kagura went into labor, she screamed and thrashed her arms against the futon, tears streaming down her cheeks. Sesshomaru eyed the woman before leaving her, he heard her calling out for him, pleading that he stayed... her voice became hoarse till she rendered to just crying out painfully.

How many hours was it? He wondered.

"My lord, my lord!" A servant girl called for Sesshomaru and when she had faced him he reeled at her appearance. She was covered in blood and other things — filthy — he gagged and looked away trying not to inhale the scent coming from her. "Lady Kagura... is... dead..." The servant burst into tears and she threw herself to her master's feet in hopes he would spare her life, his eyes turned an angry red and he ran out of the room.

Later news hit him that the baby had died with his wife and that there was nothing else anyone could have done. You see, at this time Sesshomaru did not have Tensaiga, at this time the dead would die and one would have to live with the emotions that came with such things.

Days after the burial, after the realization hit him that his wife had begun to look ill after her 7th month he was more than suspicious — she had conceived the month later. An early birth that should not have taken place unless tampered with by either magic or something more. The lord of the western lands had lost his consciousness and he morphed. Turned into what was his real form, a giant feral dog that knew no right or wrong, but anger and betrayal from what he thought of as a worthless creature. A creature he had named: Rin.

He found her. Found her in the place where she could not leave or even would if she had the chance to. For what was left of her beating heart had been committed to these waters. She would stay, caressing the fleeting emotions of love and concern to keep her alive just enough till her master came back for her. If it was an eternity or even forever, Sesshomaru knew that the girl he saw had nothing but him and his cold heart. Pitiful.

The giant dog soared through the air and landed gracefully in front of the resting mermaid. Her hair had became so long it had reached to her caudal fin, but she kept it neat and knot-free. She was so waif like it was almost strange to meet face-to-face with her again. Those eyes did not lose their life but he did not recognize her anymore. She was merely the origin to his problem. The origin to his temper and hatred.

"I've done nothing, nothing..." Rin pleaded helplessly and cried out at the acid leaking from the white dog's maw. The sticky liquid burned through her tail and landed on various parts of her splayed hair.

.

.

.

The rest was blurred from Sesshomaru's mind as he now stood from his bed and dressed himself. He could feel the hatred swell up again. It hurt to think about Rin's state when he had ferociously attacked her that day. Punctured and bleeding but still holding onto her soul. She didn't cry or even fight back, he tore through her flesh as if she were air, he saw the last image of the mermaid before it vanished completely.

"I c-c-curse you," She had wheezed for air painfully, her master had bit into her side and punctured her lung. "C-curse you w-with my heart... Y-you have n-never h-had one..." Another painful wheeze, "C-curse y-you with my f-feelings..." Then she died. Painfully.

She was right. He never had a heart to begin with. At least a heart that held any true feeling or emotions. He did not love Rin and he did not love his wife. Whatever he showed outwards was all a facade... Was it so wrong?


	7. Tsk, tsk

Rin was on pins and needles through-out the entire day. No ounce of tea, scones, or even books could engross her enough to ask: Why?

Why did her family suddenly up and abandon her so easily? She had no family left in England, and who ever was left in Europe was either dead, dying or had their own lives. So what was the reason? What made it so that her truest friend took the hand of some plantation owner's daughter? Something she thought would never happen, Avery loved to be free with his gardens and botanical family!

Oh so many questions, so many!

"Rin," The Baron was being either too nice or too understanding, the way he treated her and such. Serving her breakfast in the library or the enclosed balcony. Letting her do whatever she wanted: Basically, reading, playing the pianoforte and painting. It was just a tad bit fishy, yet he never spoke to her face-to-face unless at meals.

He left her alone. To think. And she liked it. Liked it enough to search out for HIS company and HIS gaze. Something she never thought would be possibly or even reasonable. Something she wanted to have so bad was just another human being near her. She felt so odd, she watched the Baron work in his study, the door partially open.

She was entranced by the concentration he had when he went over his work, she was absolutely in love with his hands and face. What would it feel like to have those hands hold her face up to his lips... Oh dear, Rin reddened at the thought of consummating the marriage. She couldn't believe she would stoop so low! How her mind could wonder so easily... But there was something inside her that just wouldn't let her heart be. Wouldn't let her breathe easily without having an ache for her fiance. Was she really lusting after the male? What was happening to her?

But how could she not be attracted to him? He wore spectacles while he worked, that was so foreign and peculiar in its own self! And the way he had braided his long hair back, and if ever a stray piece of silver thread found its way to his face... Oh, have mercy... He was beautiful! The smallest things made him so loveable! How could the devil be so loveable?

How could this man, the man that had spurned her many a times at public gatherings. A man that seemed to dislike her in all aspects... How could she find him so unbelievably beautiful? Perfect? Not really but merely him not speaking had Rin down on her knees. If only he would be able to improve his own self, his own personality. If only he would let himself feel a sort of emotion. Oh how the girl yearned for her fiance to show her something.

How she yearned...

.  
.

"What's your first name?" Rin inquired timidly at breakfast, she busied her lips the rest of the time with tea and sweet treats.

She earned a curious and questioning look from the male but he replied, "Sesshomaru. Did you not know already?"

Hmmm... Rin smiled warmly mentally and looked up to meet her fiancé's golden orbs. They had warmed at her suddenly. Sesshomaru was so tempted to clutch at his chest, he wanted so bad to hiss and upturn the table. Stupid girl! Why did she have to feel so many things at once? Being so close, her emotions, feelings and moods were seeping into his own body. Into his own mind. Being so close, it tore at him, tore at his demon side.

He felt the tenderness and yearning the other day as he worked. Unbeknownst to him of the closeness of Rin. He had assumed his raging emotions would be flooded by memories he had locked up, memories he wanted to forget. But it was worse than escaping memories. He felt the smallest of things that Rin let override her heart. He was tormented to the brink of crying out and tearing at his chest with a ferocity that he begged and pleaded inside his mind that the pain be erased.

And right now, he felt the sweetness of her child-self seep into his heart. He felt her emotion and saw the way she was looking at him, he could almost read her face. Almost give her what she wanted. Almost... "No," Rin started softly. "I didn't know." She was lying, he knew for he felt the pang and gut wrenching pain.

He figured out why she had spoken to him, she just wanted to hear his voice. Wanted to hear something that could converse with her, something that was entitled to... Hah, entitled to. Never. Without a fight. And oh, he was fighting, fighting so hard. But he was ever so wrong about Rin. She didn't want to merely hear HIS voice, she wanted him to speak to her. Speak and be spoken to.

"Will you take me there someday?"

Sesshomaru looked up, he was trying to free himself from reality. Rin wouldn't grant him peace, not when he was sitting so blatantly in front of her. Ever so quiet, and so still. "The sea?" He questioned. The girl smiled, and he bore into her eyes with a fury. "I will, when the weather is cooler and the days are longer."

"Thank you,"

Sesshomaru gripped his chair, the skin pulling taut and his knuckles were visibly white. She didn't know what she was doing to him, and if she did then heaven help her. Help her that she at least lives long enough for the conclusion.

.

.

He couldn't sleep, or more so his owl would not let him sleep. It was ironic that he named his pet Genji, after the man who lusted after every woman saw. Ironic that the same man had a child-bride who he manipulated and broke with his many trysts. But his pet was not like said man, his pet was faithful and only showed himself to his master and no one else.

"Genji," Sesshomaru lifted his arm up for the beige owl to perch on. The creature swooped from the stair railing in the library and landed quietly on his master. Genji bobbed his head and gave an inquisitive stare to the demon male, who in turn glared at the bird and stroked its head. "She's the same. Sensitive and dumb. Ignorant and oblivious." The albino stated nonchalantly and with such a mock happy tone of voice.

The owl cocked its head to the side and searched the room for unwanted visitors before calling out with a grim 'who'. The demon male shook his head slightly and motioned to the book case to his right, Genji flew from its master's arm and hovered over him throwing out more 'who's and squalls.

"You know who," Sesshomaru was trying so hard to intoxicate himself, he could hold his liquor quite well, and he assumed he'd drink himself dead before he even became drunk. Hah, how low he was stooping... "You've finally did it," Ulrich stepped through the library doors and locked it, his accent gone entirely for this meeting.

"Bought the girl, paid off the family and shipped them off to a comfortable estate in the Americas. Then took the only man who could ever save said girl and had him seduced!" Ulrich clapped and bowed mockingly at Sesshomaru, his eyes darkening and his lips twisting upwards. Oh, how bad his master could be, how bad indeed! "Too easy, don't you think?" Ulrich asked, tipping more whiskey into the other male's glass and his own.

"Indeed, but worth it." Sesshomaru lied openly, he didn't quite give a darn.

"Worth the pain, the suffering, and the misery?" Ulrich gave a mock gasp and threw his head back chuckling at the scowl Sesshomaru threw in his direction. "Worth the revenge I'll be extracting upon a small body."

"My lord, I am ever so amused." Naraku leaned forward, his eyes glazed over and completely changed. Oh, he wondered if what he was about to say going to cost him... Ah, to heck with it. "She's remembering..."

Sesshomaru stiffened in his chair, suddenly his eyes reddening and the demonic markings appeared on his once bare skin. "How do you know?" It was feral really, how the aristocratic Baron had completely changed from a mere human to the creature that went 'bump' in the night. Maybe even worse than that!

"She stares out at the sea for hours on end, starts humming things that aren't common in British cultural. She dreams, my lord. And she mumbles..." Naraku looked around, looked up and eyed Genji suspiciously as if the bird would fly off at the second his spoke and tell such little secrets. The paler demon tore right through the chair as his butler whispered the curious little things the girl said in her sleep. Words that he wished Rin hadn't picked up in her past life. Naraku reeled back from the furious yokai and watched as Sesshomaru clutched at his face and pulled his hair.


End file.
